Entranced
by Fuzzhead
Summary: Starfire reads one of Ravens books and gets more than she bargained for.rn -idea from 'Spellbound' FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter One

_'Libiath drew his sword and charged down the soldier, his horse going as fast as it could carry him. Libiath could see his moist breath making large clouds, his brow was damp with sweat, and his wounded arm hung limp at his side – but in his heart there was not fear. These soldiers had taken everything from him. His home, his name, and her . . . Large jeweled tears fell from his eyes as he remembered the only woman he had ever loved. Yes, the soldiers would die in her name. And it was her name he cried out as his sword made contact with the nearest soldier . . .'_

"Starfire"

Starfire jumped up in surprise and the book fell heavily on the floor.

"One moment please!" She replied as she picked up the heavy book and hit it under her pillow. She ran to the door to find Robin leaning against the doorframe and looking somewhat concerned.

"Friend Robin . . ." She said, trying desperately to block the entrance to her room so he would not try to enter.

"Star, are you alright?" You've been somewhat . . . reclusive." Robin tried to pick his words carefully; he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Yes, I am quite well! Now if you please, I am somewhat busy," she laughed nervously and shut the door in Robins face. She did not mean to seem rude but she desperately needed to get back to her book.

Outside Starfires door, Robins face fell and he went to join Cyborg and Beastboy in the rec room. Starfire had not been out of her room in two days, which was a trait usually Raven held. Robin was worried; Starfire had never acted this way before. She had never purposefully blocked out the rest of the team, let alone him . . . .

Starfire returned to her bed and flipped to a random page in the leather bound book.

_'Libiath pushed his lovers long auburn hair out of her tear-streaked face. He leaned in slowly, allowing her green eyes to close. Libiath brushed against her soft red lips and wrapped his strong arms around her. She pressed up against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, toying with his brown hair. They stayed that way for a long time. By the time they separated, the light sky had given out and the dark had taken over Libiath gathered her in his arms and made his way to his bed . . .'_

Starfire, suddenly feeling tired, sighed contently and laid her head down on the book and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Starfire knew she was asleep, she could sense the dream-like state she was in. She couldn't see where she was, it was dark and smoky and cold. Suddenly, Starfire could hear the sound of horseshoes approaching her from somewhere in the mist. Alarmed, Starfire stood in fighting stance and got ready to shoot starbolts at whoever was drawing near. A hand was suddenly on her shoulder and she quickly turned around to see the man she had been dreaming of for the past few days.

'Libiath . . . 'She whispered as he drew her close to him and set her in a warm kiss. His hands traveled down her back and pulled her as close as they could possibly come. Their touch seemed to make the entire room warm. Her neck prickled as Libiath ran his fingers up and down her spine . . .'

A sharp knock at the door awoke Starfire out of her sleep. Angrily she hid the book and stormed to her door.

"What?!" She cried angrily as the door opened, revealing a surprised Raven.

"I was wondering if you had seen a book of mine, I misplaced it. Haven't been able to find if for a few days," Raven asked. Raven studied Starfires face as it went from angry to what seemed like nervous.

"Umm, why no, friend Raven. If I had seen a book of yours, I would have returned it! I will keep an eyeball out for it though, heh heh. Good day!" And Starfire quickly shut the door.

Raven stared at the door, wondering perhaps if she should knock again. Instead she proceeded down the hall to where the rest of the Titans had gathered. As she entered the room She saw Cyborg and Beastboy positioned at their usual places in front of the television screen. Robin was sitting on a chair, bent over in thought.

"Has anyone noticed anything weird about Starfire?" Raven asked. The boys all turned as if they had all been thinking the same thing.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, setting down the game controller and turning in his seat. "She hasn't been down to watch me and BB play for a few days."

"She hasn't made any of that gross soup stuff she likes," Beastboy said scratching his chin.

"I don't think she's eaten anything," Robin said. He stood and started to pace. He always seem to get more worried when a situation arose that involved Starfire.

"I just went to her room and she didn't seem to want to let me in. I think she's hiding a book of mine." Raven said.

"A book? Dude, Starfire can read?" Beastboy exclaimed. Three pairs of angry eyes turned and glared him down. "Uh, okay, never mind." He said, blushing a bit.

"Why would Starfire want to hide one of your books? You don't have any books on like, fungus or anything do you?" He said, giving Raven an odd look.

"Not quite. But if she is keeping one of my books, I need to get it back." Raven answered.

"Okay team, we have a new mission. Me, Cyborg and Beastboy will try to lure Starfire out of her room. When she's out, Raven, you go in and search her room. Okay team, go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Starfire sat by the large bay window in her room and held the book to her chest. No book had ever made her feel this way; it was like Libiath was there in the room with her now. She could almost feel him caressing her face, she could practically smell him. She closed her eyes and smiled. No guy had ever kissed her like that. And the guy that did was in her imagination. Maybe no man in the universe could ever love her as deeply and truly like she had felt Libiath. This thought brought a tear to her eye. But Libiath isn't real, all these thoughts she was fighting herself with was for a man that existed only between the covers of a book. And in her mind. Starfire looked down at the book, and sighed. If it was the best love she could get, maybe she should just set the book down and go and rejoin the rest of the world. But as she sat up and set the book on the windowsill, her heart immediately began to break. She continued to walk across the room, but with each step, her heart ached. When her hand was finally on the door, her heart was beating so painfully that she felt as though it was going to jump out of her body. She quickly flew back to the window and engrossed herself in the books pages once again.

'Libiath stood on the edge of the moat and looked up the castle's side. He could see the tallest tower where the king was holding his lover captive. He jumped easily over the moat and dug his fingers into the soft wood that made up the drawbridge. He climbed to the top and pried open the drawbridge from the castle. He drew his sword and jumped onto a row of unsuspecting guards, cutting their throats with one fast movement. He ran to the row of stairs and climbed to the tower. None other than Prince Roland, who drew his sword and stood at fighting stance, guarded the entrance to his loves room.

"Never, not ever, shall you take her," The prince said evilly.

"There you are fatefully wrong," Libiath said, jumping and plunging his sword into the Princes heart.

The prince stood stunned as Libiath removed the sword and stepped back. Prince Roland breathed out slowly, fell on the floor and never moved again.

Libiath kicked the princes' body to the side and broke down the heavy oak door and ran inside. There on the four-poster bed lay his lover, her head tilted and smiling peacefully . . .'

Again, Starfire felt the edging tiredness. She laid her forehead against the window and fell asleep.

Starfire was walking through the black smoky mist. As many times as Libiath had visited her in her dreams, they were always in this black smoke. But instead of walking straight into more black smoke, the world seemed to spin and suddenly she was in a large green field. There in the middle of the grass, sat Libiath, waiting for her. She flew to him and threw her arms around him.

"Libiath . . ." Starfire whispered, edging her face closer to his. He brushed his lips against hers and laid her down on the grass.

"You haven't told anyone about us, have you?" He asked, his deep voice seemed to spin around her head.

"No, they would not trust me to be able to decipher if my dreams were safe. They would not understand." She said running her hand through his dark hair.

"Good, let's keep us this way." He said brushing his lips against hers again. "Would you like me to be able to speak to you outside of your dreams?"

"How?" Starfire asked.

"Simply clear your mind," He said, lifting he hands and closing her eyes. "Clear your mind."

She focused on clearing her mind, suddenly; a sharp pain and a knocking sound woke her up.

"Hey Star! It's me! Can I come in?" Cyborgs voice echoed through Starfires mind as she quickly came back to reality.

"I fear that I am busy, may you please come back later?" Starfire called back, hoping Cyborg would respect her wishes and come back later.

"Please! You've been in there all day. If you come down, I'll make us some food, how about that Star?" Cyborg called back.

'Don't leave me Starfire, please don't . . .' Libiath whispered into her ear. She turned startled.

"Is this how you are to keep in contact with me?" Starfire whispered back.

'Yes, now tell your friend to leave, I want you to myself . . .' He whispered back. She could feel him pull her close to her and felt his hand travel down her front . . .

Starfires stomach growled angrily. She was hungry, she had not eaten since she had discovered the book down in the living room and had not grabbed anything as her curiosity bore her up to her room to read the contents of the book. "No Cyborg, I shall come down later. Then we shall consume a meal together, I promise." She heard Cyborg sigh and walk down the hall. She returned to her book.

'Libiath kicked the princes' body to the side and broke down the heavy oak door and ran inside. There on the four-poster bed lay his lover, her head tilted and smiling peacefully . . .'

Another knocking at her door awoke Starfire out of her imagination. Angrily she crossed the room and opened the door slightly. There, kneeling in a striped shirt, a drawn on moustache and a rose between his teeth was Beastboy.

"Mon Cherry," His fake French accent pronouncing the words in a way a toddler would. "Would you like to go to the movies with me? We would have fun and make beautiful music together." Beastboy smiled and handed her the rose. And switching off the fake accent he stood. "What do you say, we were all going to go see 'Terror from the Deep'! Come on, we'll have fun!"

"No Beastboy, I shall go to the movies with you tomorrow, I promise." And she turned and closed the door.

"Dude, she rejected me! No lady can reject the adorable cuteness of Beastboy, it's just not possible! Maybe she's sick or something." Beastboy said as he walked back to Robin's room where they were all meeting.

Robin shook his head. "Okay, I tried to get her out of her room earlier this morning, I doubt she'll change her mind. But drastic times call for drastic measures. Come on guys." Cyborg and Beastboy followed Robin out of the room and down the hall to Starfires.

"Starfire! You've given us no other choice. We're giving you to the count of three or we're breaking this door down and taking you out for pizza. One . . ."

'Quickly hide the book!' Libiath whispered urgently.

Starfire looked up and hurriedly looked for a secure place to hide it.

"Two . . ."

She flew to her closet and hid it in a basket under a pile of freshly folded shirts.

'I shall not speak while your friends are around, but you must get back as soon as possible. Keep in mind what happened before when you tried to leave. . . ' Libiath whispered, almost sinisterly. Starfire breathed in deeply, scared at what Libiath seemed to have threatened.

"Three!" And with the last word still echoing in the air, a large crash was heard as Cyborg easily punched the door down. In one quick movement, Robin had seized Starfire around the stomach and was carrying her out of the room.

"Robin! I truly doubt that such a time would call for the lifting and removal of a fellow teammate! Please reinstate me to my room!" But Beast boy had grabbed her around the legs and Cyborg was leading them down the hall and out of Titans Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Raven had seen Starfire carried past her room and quickly walked down to Starfires room and stepped over the wrecked door. Starfires room was dark except for one open window that was letting light in. She looked around the room and thought about where to search first. She walked to the bed and looked under the pillows and under the mattress. She looked in of the drawers of the Starfires cabinet, and on top of each shelf.

'If Starfire did have it' Raven thought to herself. 'She really didn't want anyone to find it.' Raven walked to the folding doors that led to Starfires closet. She opened them and switched on a light. The small room was large, holding two boudoirs and three long racks of clothes.

'For a girl with so many clothes, you'd think she'd change outfits,' Raven thought to herself, shaking her head and wanting to laugh. On the floor was a basket of folded clothes and a chest.

Raven walked to the chest and opened the latch. Inside was a stack of pictures and a pink floral box. Letting curiosity take over, Raven picked up a handful of the pictures and looked through them.

A few were from the days when Cyborg was still teaching Starfire how to use a camera, there were many blurry shots of trees and Titan Tower. At the bottom of the handful were clear, focused pictures of the Titans themselves. There was one of Cyborg and Beastboy standing face-to-face and yelling at each other while Robin stood laughing in a corner, this picture was obviously taken right after one of the boy's video game championships. There was one of Raven and Beastboy as they sat at the table eating breakfast. Then there was picture of Robin, smiling fondly back at the girl taking a picture. Then there was another of Robin at the beach skipping stones across the waters surface. And another of Robin laughing and trying to take the camera away from Starfire. As Raven looked through the entire bottom half of the handful, it was nothing but pictures of Robin. She stared oddly at the photographs and placed them back into the chest. As she was about to close the lid, curiosity again took over and she took out the pink floral box.

Inside was a dried rose. Raven recognized it from the night Robin had to take an evil masterminds daughter, Kitten, to the prom. Next to the rose was an envelope with the words 'Day at the beach' written across it. Inside was a pinch of sand and a beautiful orange shell. The Titans had gone to the beach during the summer and Robin and Starfire had spent most of it together, gathering seashells. Next to that was a small jar. Through the glass, Raven saw a dying purple flame bobbing in midair. She stared curiosly at the flame and replaced it in the box. With that she closed the lid. She pushed the chest to where it had originally been and left the closet.

'So Starfire has a thing for the Boy Wonder, who could have seen that coming?" Raven thought sarcastically. She crossed that room and left Starfires room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy had shoved Starfire into the back of the T-Car and were now driving down to their favorite pizza shop. Raven would be searching Starfires room now but said she would join them if she found nothing in Stars room.

Starfire was sitting in the back of the T-Car staring moodily out the window. Robin knew that if she really and truly did not want to be taken, she could have easily beaten the rest of them down and kicked them out of her room. He smiled at her and tried to make some sort of conversation.

"So Star, how have you been." Robin asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Does it not appear than I am well? There was no need to remove me from my room." Star said quietly. Her heart was beating wildly, she knew that if she did not return to reading the book soon, it would return to the painful stage it had been before.

"But we miss you Star, we never see you anymore." Beastboy said, turning around in his passenger side seat. "It's not healthy to be stuck in your room non stop. Even Raven comes out once in a while! Uhh, don't tell her I said that," He added sheepishly.

"I have reasons to stay in my room. I am not abandoning the team, I am simply giving myself time for . . . myself," She added, averting her eyes away from Robin who she was sure would be able to see differently in her eyes. Her heart twanged painfully. It was almost like a pang of jealousy that rang out right when she had thought about Robin. Libiath felt threatened at the thought of Robin!

Robin's heart fell terribly. To him it had sounded as if she did not want to be around him. Maybe he was being too forceful on her, maybe as their leader he was working them too hard.

As the car stopped in front of the pizza parlor, they all got out entered the building. Each on their own part was trying to cheer Starfire up, make it seem like she was missing a lot of fun. But in her mind, all Starfire could think about was the heavy beating of her heart. She was sure that any minute she would pass out.

Once they had fought over, agreed, and ordered their pizza, they sat in a booth and waited for their pizza to be delivered.

"Look Star, it's piiiiiineapple. You know you want a bite! Come one, open up!" Beastboy said, moving the slice of pizza fly around the table and then come zooming at her face. Star just sat there as Cyborg grabbed the slice of pizza and dropped it back on the table.

"First off, Star I think can feed herself. Second, even if she did want you to feed her, it would not be any of that nasty fruity pizza. It would be this!" Cyborg said, lifting a piece of pizza towered so high full of bacon, sausage and hamburger than many people in surrounding booths fled for their lives. "Boo yah, baby! A Super Deluxe Meaty Mans Special."

Star could hear Libiath whispering in the back of her mind, 'Come back to me Starfire, I need you.' She looked around dizzily, wondering if the voice was in her mind or really in the parlor. Robin stared at her oddly and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Star?" he whispered softly.

Beastboy stared at the piece of pizza in disgust. "Why don't they just call it the Cut Up Bits of Animal Special! Why would you want to eat an animal? I'm part animal! Would you cut me up and stick me on a pizza?" Beastboy cried desperately.

Stars head gave another sickening spin. She had to get back . . . she brushed off Robins arms and looked at the floor, waiting for a second for it to stop spinning and steady so she could stand.

"Man, even if I was near death, I would never even taste you." Cyborg said, shoving the towering piece of pizza in his mouth.

"Okay, but you don't know what you're missing. I'm delicious!" Beastboy said, biting into his piece of pizza. "No lady can resist THE Beastboy, right Star?" Beastboy asked, beaming at her with bits of sauce all over his chin.

Star was sweating horribly. Her heartbeat was at such a rate that she was blinded in and out of consciousness. Her head spun as she looked at Beastboy, Cyborg and then at Robin.

"I must go," She said, standing and running out of the parlor. As she reached the pavement, she collapsed in a heap and lay there for several seconds. Then she stood and tried as best she could to fly back to Titan Tower.

Robin ran as fast as he could just to see Starfire stand up from the pavement and fly unsteadily but at a lightning fast pace in the direction of Titan Tower.

"STARFIRE!" He yelled, as she barely missed a building, and swerve dangerously to the side. He took out his communicator and called Raven.

"Raven, Star's headed your way. She's in some sort of trance. Try and get her to come down out of the air."

"I'm on it," Was Ravens short reply.

"Beastboy, go in pterodactyl mode and try and get her down out of the air. Don't hurt her, just try and push her down to the ground."

"Got it," Beastboy replied and he morphed and flew into the air.

"Cyborg, let's drive below her."

"Right on," Cyborg replied as they jumped in the T-Car and they bolted out of the Pizza parking lot and down to the city streets.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As Starfire flew, the landscape and outline of Jump City became clearer and clearer. All the while, a voice in the back of her mind was repeating, 'Return to me, so we may be together forever.'

A black shape suddenly flew out in front of her and she felt two hands pressing on her shoulders, making her flying slower. Her head still spinning, she made out the pale features of Raven.

"Starfire, you need to calm down, I'm here to help you. You just need to tell me what's wrong."

Ravens head began to appear fuzzy to Starfire as she realized she was no longer flying, they were simply floating in midair. While her head swum and her heart beat, she could only let on word slip, "Book," she said quietly.

Raven stared in amazement, Starfire HAD taken her book. "Starfire, listen. Which book was it." She could tell that Starfire was having hard time staying conscious.

Starfire pushed against Ravens grasp and continue to her room, to the book . . .

To Libiath . . .

"Lib . . ." she tried to say but once that much had escaped her lips, her heart beat painfully. She had to get back to him.

She pushed completely past Raven and flew ten feet, when a green pterodactyl flew out in front of her path. She ducked and went under only to be facing Raven again. As she ducked again, she blacked out and plummeted a hundred feet. She regained consciousness and continued to fly back to Titan Tower. From behind her, she heard Raven utter, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Suddenly, she felt black vibrating binds come and rap around her. She turned to see Raven holding her back.

"Starfire, I can help you. Just tell me which book it is."

Starfire shot a starbolt from her eyes and knocked Raven out of the sky, and with her, the magical bindings that held her. Star dashed down a road till the green pterodactyl emerged again and attempted to push her to the street. She twisted and shot a starbolt straight at the pterodactyl's head, rendering it unconscious and falling to the ground.

From the T-Car, Robin and Cyborg watched as Starfire knocked out Raven, and shortly thereafter Beastboy.

"Man, something is totally wrong. How could she go and knock out her team like that?" Cyborg asked, driving faster.

"I don't know. Listen, I'm going to get her down. Get me as close to under her as you can." Robin said as he climbed out the window of the speeding car. Cyborg nodded and veered as close as he could to his friend.

Robin stood on top of the car, and when it was his chance, he jumped and grabbed Starfire. Not expecting to be grabbed, Starfire plummeted and landed on the pavement with Robin on top of her.

"Cyborg, go get Raven and Beastboy, come back here when you've got them." Robin yelled. As the car drove off, Robin turned to Star.

"Star, if you're okay, answer me, okay?" Starfire turned her head and slowly opening her eyes. She could hear Robin, but the face he held was not that of his own.

It was Libiaths.

"Libiath . . ." She said. Robin withdrew back slightly.

"Who?" He asked, as her hand came up and touched the side of his face.

"Libiath . . ." she repeated. Slowly, her face leaned in towards his and she pressed her lips upon his.

Robin stared in surprise. This was not the way he had pictured their first kiss. As she pulled away, her head landed on the cold pavement and she didn't move again.

"Starfire!" He yelled. He picked her up and cradled her as the T-Car came whizzing around the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

In the hospital room at Titan Tower, Cyborg was hooking small neural transmitters to Stars forehead. Beastboy and Raven were sitting on one of the hospital beds having been bandaged before and Robin was pacing again.

"Man, let's hope Star never decides to go evil. I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of her starbolts again." Beastboy whimpered.

"Ditto," Raven replied. "Robin, when she landed did she say anything at all?"

Robin looked up, "Yeah, she looked at me and said a name or something. It was Libin, or Libath. Something like that."

Raven eyes shot open. "Libiath?"

"Yeah, that's it." Robin replied. "Who is that?"

"He's a character in a book I have." Raven said. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what the book had been about. Her eyes popped open. "It was on of my Alzeranthom books."

"Alzanthran? What's that?" Cyborg asked, as he leaned against Starfires cot.

"They're a series of books I have."

"But since it's just a book, that isn't the thing that did this to her, right" Robin asked.

"First thing to know about all of my books: all of them have a certain magical force, a magical aura, around them. No matter how little, people who don't know how to use it can unleash it. My Alzeranthom books are to help me keep all of my emotions in check. It's a training tool I guess you could call it. Each book deals with a certain emotion or feeling. When I read the Alzeranthom books, I have to watch over that certain emotion, I train it to not go out of check. The book with Libiath dealt with my feelings of love."

Robin's eyes nearly, shot out of his head. Love . . . But if she said 'Libiath' when he kissed him then . . . .

Robins anger rose.

"Dude! You have a book about love!" Beastboy said, he chuckled until Raven smacked him in his burnt arm. "Ow! Okay, sorry, it's not that funny."

"What can we do to help her?" Robin asked.

"Some how we've got to get it through to her that Libiath is only in her head. I can transport someone pretty much into her mind and help her sort out what's going on . . ."

"I'll go," Robin said. If anyone was going to go into Stars mind, he would rather it be himself than Cyborg or Beastboy.

"No, I think it would be easier if I just went." Raven said quickly. Almost too quickly, Robin stared at her oddly. "Okay, I'm going to need complete concentration when I'm doing this. Just watch her heart rate, see how high it is now? If something happens, somehow it will fluctuate. If that happens just wake me up."

Cyborg grasped Stars hand for a second and then followed Beastboy out of the room and into the small statistics room. Robin stood behind for a second longer.

"Raven, when I volunteered to go, why did you immediately say no?" He asked, he watched her fight with herself for a second.

"Robin, the book was about love. Right now she is feeling overwhelming feelings of love. Think about it. You couldn't go into her mind with her like that." Raven answered.

Robin stared in amazement. Love? Starfire loved him? As if sensing what he was thinking, Raven nodded. "Now you need to leave. I've got to find her as soon as possible."

Robin left the room, and shut the door behind him. He sat in a chair with his heart racing. 'Come on, Rae, you gotta get her back to me.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Raven sat with her legs crossed on the extra cot. She cleared her mind of all emotions and started to concentrate.

"Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she whispered loudly. She felt her conscience take the shape of a raven and she flew into the outer regions of Starfires mind.

When she first entered, she could only see a bright light. She flew towards the blinding light and suddenly her feet hit firm ground. She looked all around her. Raven was back on Tamaran, Starfires home planet. Raven looked all around her. Suddenly she spotted a small child with blazing auburn hair flying towards her.

"What are you looking for Raven?" The younger version of Starfire asked innocently.

"I'm here to help you. I'm here to help you get Libiath out of your mind. I seemed to have landed in the wrong part of your mind. This is your memory."

Starfire nodded. "I can show you how to move forward!" she cried. She flew up and took Raven by the hand. The young Starfire led her to a large stone cut doorway. "You have to go through to move forward!" she yelled and then flew away.

Raven walked through the doorway and was instantly pulled through Starfires memory. She saw flashes of everything Starfire had been through. A flash of a young Starfire crying in her room. A flash of Starfire arriving on Earth. A flash of Starfire becoming a Teen Titan. A flash of her fight with her sister, Blackfire. A flash of Starfire reading a large leather bound book on her bed . . .

Suddenly, Raven came to a halt in a large green field. There she saw all Starfires emotions assembled on the grass. Each emotion was recognizable by the color suit wore: happiness in pink, sadness in blue, humor in yellow, intelligence in brown, anger in black and etc. Raven walked towards the nearest Starfire.

"Starfire," she called. The brown clad Starfire walked towards her.

"Raven, you must get out. My body will not succeed over Libiath much longer. If you are still present when this is happening, you will be trapped."

"I can help. I'm going to help. We need you back in the Teen Titans, you can't just give up on us. Now tell me, where's Libiath?" Raven demanded. With a shaking finger, Starfire pointed up into the sky where, to her horror, Raven could make out Libiath throttling a red clad Starfire. Right as she moved to help her, a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her backwards through Starfires mind.

Suddenly, Raven landed on the roof of Titan Tower. She turned to see who had pulled her, and faced the real Starfire.

"So you're representing Star's conscience?" Raven asked.

The Starfire nodded and pointed to the sky. There in the distance was Libiath. His muscles gleamed in the bright sun and his eyes mirrored every heartfelt moment Raven had ever had.

"Listen to me Starfire, he's going to try and trick you by making you remember moments where you felt love. This will bring your defenses down, so don't listen. We've got to slay him soon, your body can't take this much stress. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Starfire replied, readying herself in fighting stance.

Libiath was now on the Tower, he moved quickly and cunningly and was soon on top of Raven.

"Raven," He whispered seductively, his words were dripping with the feelings she had placed in him. She suddenly remembered the long talk in the rain with her mother and a twinge of love moved through her body. Feeling her start to lose her nerve, Libiath punched her hard in the stomach. Raven flew fast in the air and landed. She had learned her lesson.

"Remember! Don't listen to anything he says!" Raven called out.

Libiath turned on Starfire, who blasted him hard in the chest with a starbolt. Then another, and another. He turned, weakly and stared at her. "How could you do this? Starfire . . ." He whispered the last word and Starfire was suddenly remembering his lips on her, his fingers running down her back . . .

Right as he was about to charge at her, Raven cried out "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" and shot out black cords that picked him up and threw him hard away from the tower. He hovered 300 feet away then seemed to glide back. He shot straight at her and whispered suddenly and quietly, Raven remembered Beastboy hugging her outside her room . . .

Suddenly, she was flying through the air again, but not because of Libiath, Starfire had rescued her from being hit again.

They both turned and charged down Libiath, who drew his sword and stood ready. Raven tore the sword out of his hands and threw it farther down the tower. Starfire shot a starbolt at him and kicked him squarely in the back of the head. He turned and threw a punch at Raven who ducked it and punched him hard in the face. He fell to his knees and looked up weakly again at Starfire.

"Starfire . . ."

Starfire thought of time after time again where Robin sat up with her on the tower, watching the sunrise . . .

Libiath charged and beat the heel of his fist into her chest. She flew 20 feet then swung back and charged at him. She knocked him across the roof, where he stood again, in a fighting stance.

"He's very persistent," Starfire remarked. "I do not believe this is going to succeed."

"No, fighting won't rid your mind of him. But . . . he himself is simply the essence of love. Nothing more," Raven said, turning to Starfire.

Starfire, thought for a second then turned to Raven. "It we were to focus as much energy as possible, not attacking, just focusing, would it be enough force to force him out?" She asked hopefully.

Raven thought for moment. "Focus on what would drive you, focus on your true source of power." Raven cleared her mind. Her power came from her being, she needed it to be focused on her true self. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion Zinthos . . ."

Starfire closed her eyes and concentrated. Her power came from her emotions, her true happiness, from her . . . Heart! Suddenly a clear picture of Robin came into her mind.

Back in the statistics room, Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin sat in silence. Suddenly, through the window to the hospital room, two blinding lights were forming. Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin bolted into the room. There on the two separate cots, Raven and Starfire were emitting a purple and green light. It became so bright that each of them had to shield his eyes. All of a sudden, all three of them could hear shouting, it started quietly them got louder. They all opened their eyes long enough to see a tall, muscular man materialize out of Starfire and suddenly exploded. Abruptly, the two lights stopped and both girls lay motionless.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Robin and Beastboy quickly ran over to the cots and Cyborg ran and checked on Starfires heart rate.

"Raven!" Robin said, shaking her by the shoulders. "Starfire!" He said, turning and shaking her.

Inside Starfires mind, Raven and Starfire collapsed on top of Titan Tower. Around them, the scenery seemed to be breaking up.

"Having both of us in here is breaking up your system." Raven said, panting. That surge of power is starting to deteriorate . . . us." She said as she realized that indeed both of their signals were starting to break up.

"Then you must leave, the chance that you would be trapped would be . . ." A small tear ran down her cheek as picked Raven up and through her through the large stone cut doorway.

Raven felt herself flying out of Starfires mind and she landed hard in her own.

Raven at straight up and breathed in wildly. Beastboy jumped back in surprise a landed on Robin.

"He's gone." She said, panting harder as she struggled to find her breath. She glanced at Starfire whose head fell limply to the side. "No!" She cried, jumping to the floor and instantly collapsing. Beastboy picked her up and Robin shot around to check on Starfires conditions.

"Everything seems normal," Cyborg said. "Her heart rate, blood pressure, brain activity, everything."

"Then why isn't she waking up!?" Robin cried. Starfire instantly let out a small snore and turned on her side.

Raven breathed a sigh or relief. "She's just worn out. She's resting." Suddenly, her head fell back in Beastboys arms and she fell asleep too. Beastboy grinned sheepishly and carried her back to her room.

"She seems alright, man." Cyborg said, putting a hand on Robins shoulder and then walking out of the room.

Robin stood at the end of Starfires bed for a long time. He never realized what it would be like to see Starfire almost die right in front of him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He had never realized how deeply he cared for her. Robin moved Starfire over slightly on the cot, and lay down next to her and fell asleep.

Starfire woke up later that night and could feel an arm around her stomach. She turned around on the cot to see Robin sleeping peacefully next to her. She stroked his face. He is truly what saved her earlier that day. The mere thought of him destroyed Libiath.

Libiath . . .

She turned her head in shame. She was so ashamed of herself . . . How could she endanger her friends like that? How could she purposefully hurt them? She did not deserve them. She got off the cot and covered Robin with the wooly hospital blanket. She then walked out of the hospital room and proceeded to the kitchen.

She rummaged through the refrigerator and picked up a bowl of her Tlanteragerleo soup. She sat at the table and began to slowly eat the soup. While she ate, she scolded herself over again. It was her fault for all of this. How could she be so stupid? Despite her anger, a tear fell down her right cheek and fell on the floor.

A sudden sound awoke Starfire out of her thoughts. Raven walked around the corner of the kitchen and sat at the table across from Starfire. Starfire looked down at her soup ashamedly.

"It's not entirely your fault." Raven said. "I left the book just lying out in the open."

"But it was not you who told me to take it. That was my fault. That was completely me." Starfire said, fighting down the downpour of tears that wanted to erupt from behind her eyes.

"Instead of start a fight over whose fault it was, let's just agree that we each had a hand in what happened." Raven said quickly. Starfire did not want to agree to this and silently continued to blame herself.

"May I ask you a question?" Starfire asked quietly. Raven nodded. "When Libiath made you remember a moment when you felt love, what did you remember?"

"I remembered the last talk I ever had with my mother before she died. And I remembered . . . I remembered the first hug I ever got from Beastboy." Raven said, turning slightly pink and suddenly became very interested in the ceiling fan. There was silence for a few minutes before Starfire spoke again.

"The first memory I had was of Libiath. Why would I remember that when I was fighting the object of the memory?"

"I suppose that Libiaths hold was still strong over you. You had no choice but to remember one of the most recent memories of love." She suddenly stood, took a spoon out of the drawer and dipped it in Starfires bowl of soup. She studied it for several seconds before slowly lowering it into her mouth. She shut her eyes when it first touched her tongue but then open them in surprise. "You know, compared to some of the foods you've tried to get everyone to eat, this isn't that bad."

Starfire stood out of her seat and threw her arms around Raven. "I am so sorry." She said.

Ravens sat stiff in the chair at first, but then loosened up and pat Starfire on the back. "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay."


End file.
